hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
San Marino (サンマリノ)
San Marino (サンマリノ Sanmarino), officially the Most Serene Republic of San Marino is a fan-made character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. His human name is Damon Aleo (デイモン・アレオ Deimon Areo.) Appearance ''' He has short well-kempt auburn hair and hazel eyes (Drawn as brown with blue), he also has an olive complexion similar to South Italy. San Marino also has several freckles. Like the Italy brothers and Seborga, he has a curl that faces the right side of his head that protrudes from just behind his ear. His curl also has an angle towards the end. San Marino will typically wear a form fitting black V-neck T-shirt and Guard of the Rock informal ceremonial uniform trousers, he will switch out the shirt for a white shirt and black cardigan for colder weather or when visiting colder countries. During wartime, he will wear his Crossbow Corps uniform and pair it with an actual crossbow occasionally. He will also constantly wear a chain necklace with three metal shards attached, each representing one of the famous three towers, Guaita, Cesta and Montale. '''Personality/Interests San Marino has a very open personality, he’s not really one to keep secrets. He is very outgoing but will clam up when it comes to things he’s passionate about – such as cars. He tends to make rather rash decisions without realizing it but he always somehow will benefit from the choice. He’s typically neutral during any sort of argument or squabble and usually doesn’t care, He’s also rather relaxed when it comes to firearms, often being seen tossing a gun in the air casually which he doesn’t realize is rather intimidating. If he sees a crossbow he will often take it without permission and try to shoot his friend South Italy’s feet if he’s nearby (purposely missing of course.) His hobbies include Painting, cooking, meeting tourists, challenging allied countries to soccer tournaments and singing (although he tries to deny it.) San Marino also will frequently have siestas with the Italy brothers, but he has a better habit of remembering to put his clothes on afterwards. Relationships North Italy(Veneziano)- During WW1 the relations between North Italy and San Marino were strained, at the sight of him, Italy would often cower and run. The childhood friends eventually mended their bonds and are often seen flirting with tourists together. Italy will often bring little gifts for San Marino at random times (On one occasion the gift being a crowd of tourists.) The two are also often seen with South Italy watching crossbow tournaments together on the Feast Day of Saint Marinus. North Italy looks up to him and wishes for the two to be closer, back during the Risorgimento (Unification of Italy) North Italy had wished for San Marino to join the new kingdom. South Italy(Romano)- Their relationship was also heavily tense during WW1, with South Italy often becoming violent towards San Marino or flat out ignoring him. The relationship is now much more positive, the two countries being allied with South Italy taking on an older sibling mindset. The two often visit each other’s houses. Germany- The two are relatively decent friends, sometimes helping each other out with little things. San Marino supported and took in German troops during WW2 which strengthened bonds quickly. France- He sees France as a good friend, the two having been good allies while Napoleon’s army advanced. France even offered to take territories for him, if he wanted, but San Marino rejected the idea- not wanting to jeopardize relations with surrounding countries. To this day, France is protective over San Marino. America- The two are good friends, San Marino having a strong preference for the U.S president Abraham Lincoln- going as far as making Lincoln an honorary citizen in his country. England- A neutral relationship, occasionally the two will share tea together but San Marino will always get himself sick by overeating Gelato or Piadina just so he doesn’t have to eat England’s scones. He will also take any chance to irritate the brit over the WW1 bombing. Malta- They are good comrades, going out to restaurants often and challenging each other to soccer tournaments frequently- the loser pays for the next lunch. Trivia -San Marino’s favorite foods are ‘nidi di rondine’ and ‘bustrengo’ -He primarily relies on the Italy brothers for military support -His last name is derived from his country’s founder Saint Marinus’ best friend ‘Leo’. -When it comes to wealth he's been know to become slightly patronizing. Category:Hetalia Category:HetaliaOC Category:OC Category:Male Characters